


Clueless

by attackonhanji



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, senpai hanji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-03 20:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackonhanji/pseuds/attackonhanji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi smirked as he watched Hanji train; no matter how clumsy she was on her feet, as soon as she strapped herself into her three-dimensional-maneuver-gear, she was as graceful as a swan. He watched as she flew through the air, seemingly effortlessly; her arms swaying through the air as screams of excitement erupted from her mouth, before she landed without-fault onto the grassy training field. However, as soon as she attempted to take a step forward, she tripped over her own feet, falling face first onto the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flat On Her Face

**Author's Note:**

> hello yes ive never really wrote levihan before but the bringing about of chapter 52 inspired me!!  
> this is basically tsundere!levi not knowing what to do about his crush on hanji and attempting to ask her on a date but failing each time!!  
> rated mature for later chapters!!  
> feedback is appreciated!! <3

Levi smirked as he watched Hanji train; no matter how clumsy she was on her feet, as soon as she strapped herself into her three-dimensional-maneuver-gear, she was as graceful as a swan. He watched as she flew through the air, seemingly effortlessly; her arms swaying through the air as screams of excitement erupted from her mouth, before she landed without-fault onto the grassy training field. However, as soon as she attempted to take a step forward, she tripped over her own feet, falling face first onto the ground. 

Sighing, Levi stood up, making his way over to a grumbling Hanji. He was quite enjoying the sight of her flying through the air, yet he was finding it difficult to resist letting his eyes wander over her muscular body; he was just about to allow himself to indulge in the most filthiest of thoughts, and was therefore grateful of the abrupt distraction. 

“What the fuck was that, shitty-glasses?” Levi called as he approached her, watching attentively as she stood up, mentally slapping himself when he thought about checking out Hanji’s ass. 

Hanji laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of her head. “Nothing!” She replied cheerfully, smiling a toothy grin. “I’ve just never managed to stick the landing, that’s all!” She dusted herself off, before tilting her head and squinting her eyes. “What d’ya want, Corporal?”

This faltered Levi for a moment, as formalities from Hanji were completely unheard of. At first, Erwin would constantly reprimand her for her lack of usage, but now, it was something that was always brushed off. Hanji was Hanji, and she wouldn’t change for anyone but herself.

“Less of that bullshit,” Levi frowned, waving his hand in dismissal. “Why are you so eager to suspect that I want something? Maybe I just wanted to come over here to check if you were okay, after that…dreadful fall of yours.” Sincerity was not often Levi’s strong point, and there were many that doubted him when he rarely tried to be. 

It was expected when Hanji laughed, scrunching up her nose. “You? Caring about my well being? Don’t make me laugh, Levi, that’s the funniest thing I’ve heard in a while! Why on earth would you give a shit about me? You never normally do.”

Levi fought the blush that he knew would erupt onto his pale skin, and forcefully rolled his eyes. Why did he care? Hanji was right, normally he would’ve just tutted and moved on, perhaps complained about her to his squad at the dinner table. However, now, for some unknown reason, he felt...different. Every time he saw Hanji, his heart swelled. He felt a surge of joy erupt in his stomach every time she smiled at him, and no matter how much he detested the feeling and yearned for it to lessen, it never seemed to cease. 

“Hmph, fine. I won’t bother to check next time, you fucking brat.” As he began to turn and dramatically storm off, Hanji grabbed the arm of his jacket, her expression matching that of a saddened pup.

“No, Levi, I…! Thank you.” She smiled kindly, letting her hand linger on his arm a moment too long, making Levi’s stomach flood with butterflies. A blush arose on Hanji’s cheeks as the two locked eyes, and the compulsion rose in Levi’s chest to ask Hanji to dinner, or to hang out after he had trained. However, before he was able to, he heard Petra call out from across the field.

“Hey, Hanji!” The redheaded-girl waved her hand wildly above her head. Even across the field, you could see how wide her smile was, and how her eyes shone with excitement. Levi fondly thought of the days where he had somewhat of a crush on the girl, but that soon faded once he discovered Petra’s lack of cleanliness habits. “Mike found Gunter’s baby photos, come check them out!”

Hanji turned her head quickly, before laughing wildly. “Oh, fuck yes!” She squealed, racing over to Petra. As she reached her side, she turned back at Levi and waved violently, before running off into the Survey Corps’ meeting room. 

Sighing, Levi kicked a stone, making it soar and hit the grass a few metres away. He couldn’t be falling for Hanji, it just couldn’t work like that. Hanji was goofy, she had a big nose and talked too loudly. Hanji was different, and she rarely washed; this was something that would almost always put Levi off, but for once, he supposed he could make an exception. Hanji Zoe was irritating and noisy, but nevertheless, she was kind and caring. She made Levi feel better about the world, like there was something to live for, like his life didn’t exist simply to eradicate the titans. Without her, he realised that his life would become near meaningless, and as much as he wished not to admit it, the one spark of joy he had left would be wiped out. 

In short, Hanji made Levi happier than he had been in a long while.

As he watched her walk off with Petra, Levi pinched the bridge of his nose, mentally berating himself. Why couldn’t it have been someone like Nanaba, who actually knew how to keep herself smelling clean, and fresh? Unlike Hanji, Nanaba didn’t have bits of food stuck between her teeth, nor did she need to be soaked in the finest honey lotion Levi could find, in order to abolish the stench of sweat.

However, this was how it was, and there was no denying it.

Levi muttered to himself, “you’re an idiot, you know that?”


	2. So Close, Yet So Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was later on in the day when Levi next found Hanji, who was busying herself in her bedroom. Assuming that this could be his moment, Levi enters, attempting to make his wishes come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i apologise it took me quite a while to get the second chapter out, i just didnt have much time what with school and stuff!! but now the christmas holidays have come along, i should be writing a lot more!! ive never really wrote a chaptered fic before (ive only done one-shots holla) so this is a first for me!! i hope you all enjoy!! constructive critique/kudos/comments are appreciated!! <3

It was later on in the day when Levi next found Hanji, who was busying herself in her bedroom. Surrounded by a mess of crumpled balls of paper and the wrappers of very expensive toffee, she was furiously scribbling a report on her latest experiments on the captive titans, which was due to hand into Erwin by the morn. 

“Y’know,” Levi said monotonously, leaning against the door frame with folded arms, “those toffees are only for those who can afford the extortionate price of the marketeers; since when are you one of those people?” 

“They were a gift, from Erwin,” she replied with a smile in her voice, or at least Levi assumed, as he was currently staring at the back of her head.

Hanji jumped up, sending more sheets of paper flying to the floor. She turned on her heel, raising her eyebrows, giving Levi a goofy smile. “Oh, Levi,” she sighed overdramatically once she caught sight of him, pressing a hand against her forehead. Levi noted the sloppy state of her nails, grimacing slightly. “You’ve appeared in a woman’s quarters looking ever so disheveled...are you expecting something from me?” She made eye contact with Levi, waggling her eyebrows and smirking. 

“Gross,” Levi lied, stepping into Hanji’s room, shutting the door behind himself. He sighed at the state of cleanliness, wondering how she could let it become so untidy. He smiled, however, at the large bookcase on the back wall, packed full of books that seemed to be worn from constant use. Hanji wouldn’t be Hanji without her nose forever being buried deep in some sort of book; having random bits of knowledge spurting out every now and again was one thing Levi didn’t like to admit that he enjoyed.

As she shrugged her jacket off, Hanji asked, “so, did you actually want anything, or did you come here to complain about how unclean my room is again? You forget that you’re not my father, Levi, I don’t need protecting.” She said this unseriously, but Levi felt some sort of emotion behind her statement. She never liked him being overprotective, nor did she want him looking out for her. 

“I know,” he murmured in reply, taking a few steps closer to where she was stood. “But why? Why do you not like me being protective over you? I want you to stay safe, Hanji. In regards to my power, I can keep you in a position where you’d never have to struggle again in your life, yet you won’t allow me to help you. Why?” 

Hanji shrugged, making her way over to her bed, before dropping down. She began to unlace and take off her boots, placing them beside her, on the floor. “No reason,” she murmured, avoiding Levi’s piercing eyes, “I just don’t need your help.”

Sighing, Levi rolled his eyes. “You never want anyones help, that;s the thing. You’re always desperate to be completely and utterly independent.” He made his way over to the bed, sitting down beside her. He frowned at her persistent avoidance to meet his gaze, yet continued. “Do you not like me, is that it?”

Hanji laughed sadly. “No one likes you, Levi. You scare everyone.”

“Including you?”

“Including me, sometimes, yeah.” She smiled gently, looking down. “But that’s not the reason. The true reason doesn’t matter, I can assure you.” She made to get up, but Levi grabbed her arm, pulling her back down.

He let his hand linger on her arm a moment too long, making his stomach flood with butterflies, his head becoming dizzy. He attempted to shake these feelings off, regaining his composure. “I just want you to be okay,” he frowned, softening his gaze. “I don’t want to hurt you, or make you feel uncomfortable, not ever.”

“You don’t, not at all,” Hanji sighed, turning her head to look at Levi. “You honestly don’t, not in any way, shape or form. In fact, if it’s any consolation, I guess...I guess I feel most comfortable when I’m around you.”

“Y-you do?” Levi mentally slapped himself for stammering, but couldn’t contain his excitement. Maybe this was the moment where Hanji would confess her requited feelings, and they would kiss and have sex, then get married and have a cottage somewhere in the inner district. A brat or two would be nice, then they could retire and never have to worry about the titans, ever again. 

Levi was torn from his childish thoughts by Hanji confirming this, nodding with a slight smile. She shuffled closer to him, so that their legs were touching. “I guess that...” she moved her face closer to his, so that Levi could almost feel her breath on his face. He shuddered with excitement, and unconsciously leaned forward. “I guess, what I’m trying to say, is-”

“Hanji!” A loud, excited voice and a quick knock at the door completely shattered the moment, making Hanji jump up in surprise. 

“Ah, that’d be Petra,” she almost grumbled in realisation, shooting an apologetic look at Levi. “Come in, Pet!” Hanji called loudly, smiling when the door slid open to reveal a grinning Petra Ral. She was excitedly clutching what appeared to be some sort of book, as well as an expensive bottle of vine, which had earlier been confiscated from the members of the 104th squad. 

“Look what I found!” She sung, yet to notice Levi. She stepped into the room, leaving the door wide open. “It’s Erd’s journal! Gunter gave it to me, he said it’s a great read, so I brought thi-” her eyes widened as she suddenly became aware of Levi’s presence. “H-heichou!” Her full fist pounded against her chest as she saluted him, smiling awkwardly. However, as she forgot she was holding the bottle of vine, the top of the bottle hit her directly, making her smile faulter slightly. “I didn’t realise you and Hanji were here together,” she laughed uncomfortably, “i’ll just-”

“Nevermind!” Hanji laughed, waving her hand dismissively. “Levi only came to go over some future expedition plans with me; he was just about to leave, anyway!” 

“I was?” Levi questioned, yelping when Hanji kicked him surprisingly hard in the leg. “Right! Yeah, I was.” He hastily got up, brushing himself off. Attempting to retain his dignity, he strolled towards the open door, nodding at Petra as he passed. “Ral.”

“Sir.”

Leaving the room and shutting the door behind him, he growled and began to stalk off down the long corridor.

He was so close, yet so far.


End file.
